Scarlet Realm
by vanillahush24
Summary: A/U story. A devil gave his heart to Sky, so that she may live but on her 18th birthday he would take it back. Kalona, the ruler of Ethesius, wants to help Sky find the devil and they go through different trials that put their own feelings to the test.


**Prologue**

Darkness ascended and all I could remember was the burning sensation in my chest as if I was being stricken by a thousand swords. The excruciating pain kept on flowing back to my chest and all I knew was that I was going to die. Badly. I wanted to scream a strident blare but there was nothing—Nada. Not a single soupcon of my voice could be heard. My chest was on its verge to seizing like a million arrows striking at it simultaneously and leaving anything in its range---DEAD.

Tears kept on gushing down my cheek not because of the pain I was encountering now but the thought of dying alone. At that moment, nothing distracted me from the thought—well except for the current agony I was in but on the other hand who wouldn't be distracted about that. My body was useless and I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. Vulnerable, I was right now. If anyone wanted to kill me it's his or her chance right now. "Do it, Do it right now so I can get over with my life and just die." I told myself but I wasn't dead yet. I was disappointed. I just wanted die but NO.

My breathing thinned, my pulse slowed down, and my senses were receding. The pain escalated and I was about to go to a next level of screaming but I ceased from skipping level one to level five hundred or whatsoever because I felt a cold rigid finger on my mouth telling me to stop and I did. I closed my eyes expecting the devil himself but what I did was imagine him in my mind. He was most grotesque fiend I've ever seen in my life—well currently. His pale white complexion, bloody red eyes, serrated ears but not like those elves in Santa Claus' workshop or whatever they call it, and razor-sharp teeth that looked he was going to eat me whole. I could see his beautiful strapping body that any woman would lust for and sacrifice anything even one's life just to be with him except for the sharp finger nails part that was just horrid. If I was to judge I would give his body a one hundred one over a hundred and the other parts thumbs down.

I heard him laughing crazy and the thought just struck me that he could read minds. Hell, he could read my mind. I felt embarrassed about the body thing and I blushed—I actually blushed at my situation. Feeling his soft caress on my cheek was the best feeling I've ever had. I was shocked that my eyes just popped open and without my body's approval. I saw his grin but he wasn't like a devil at all. He was human. His features were normal but the strange thing was I was looking right at him but I wasn't really seeing him at all. I can't recall what he specifically looked like but I know deep inside that he was one of us like any other person in the world. His smile was the sole retention in my head that keep flashing back just like a stain that couldn't be removed.

He touched my chest like he knew what I was feeling right now, and when he withdrew his hand from my chest the pain stopped. He smiled at me with the alluring smile I lusted for and when I blinked for half a second, and when I opened them again. He was gone.  


* * *

**Scarlet Realm**

Chapter One

**::Etheisus::**

The day was perfect. The sun was illuminating a golden shield over the town to guide the townsfolk from wondering in the darkness as what the elders said and that we should thank the sun for its glorious occurrence that kept us alive up until now. Old people are really religious these days. Why won't they just shut their mouth and live their years in a house knitting, going deaf, and asking for this and that? And we get these anomalous ones that treasure the sun. Completely eerie that's what they are. I gave out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes momentarily. I looked up at the azure sky and noticed the different shapes of clouds and there was this one that even looked like Aristotle—weird now that I mention it. There was this one shape that really caught my eye. It reminded me about the tattoo on my chest with all the eccentric swirls, and patterns that made it explicably breathtaking. A smile appeared on my face and I couldn't help myself from giggling—what could a girl do at that point? The soft touch of the grass on my skin was the best feeling when you just want to relax and escape the chaos even just for a while. I couldn't help myself from looking once in a while. It just seems surreal that that cloud somewhat looked the same with my tattoo and I wanted to know if it was real or a portent from god or whoever there is. Who knows it might be the devil too? I closed my eyes to erase the current thought and the menacing encounter seven years ago. "Get it out of your head, Sky." I told myself over and over again. "You should thank him for saving your life." I nodded and felt like crazy woman talking to herself.

This place was my secret place or I think it is since nobody comes here when I'm here. You could see everything from this hilltop. The kingdom of Etheisus stood there with invisibility and strength. The ancestors did a great job with the marble frontier of this kingdom. Nobody was able to penetrate it for centuries and centuries. Its sturdy ashen buildings, tall pillars that kept everything in place, the marble pathways, and the different kinds of scenic floras that surrounded the kingdom, and showed impeccable perfection. Nothing here was out of place and nothing was impossible to reach. I loved this place and it was my home. Stood there in the middle of attraction was the palace and even though I have lived here for so long. I just can't resist from articulating that this palace was mystifying. It stretches as far as the eyes can see with all those guard towers surrounding the palace. This is where happily ever after happens—not that I believe in it which I don't. Etheisus was known for her impenetrable walls from its adversaries. The Etheisusanians were proud and noble people who loved power and wealth.

Oh, I forgot to mention they're angels. Shocking? I know! I wanted a pair of wings before but I wasn't born with that thing that could make fly so I could save my energy from walking. Noble families were the only ones who were enlightened with dark black wings to distinguish the nobles

from the commoners or guests. Therefore, I conclude that Eliesiesth, their goddess, is a racist who wouldn't give normal people specifically me a pair of wings. This is so iniquitous in various ways. Rich people get everything they want. My head was already woozy with all the complaining of injustice and other nonsense I might think of. I screamed to get the irritation out of my system before I stab anyone. "That actually felt good." I laughed.

Silence struck. I know I like quiet but at that moment I would call that TOO QUIET. You couldn't even hear the birds chirping which gave me an eerie sting in my back telling me there's something wrong. My eyes were scrambling all over and I couldn't see anybody but that doesn't mean that nobody's there. I heard wings flapping from the trees coming closer and closer to me. Scared was the word anybody would feel right now but I wasn't. As, I looked up the sky there he was flying towards me but I was able to dodge his attack and ran to the opposite direction. "If I find a genie one of these days I'm totally going to ask for wings. Running is wasting of my time I could be in another place right now but these legs are the only ones I got; so I better take care of them." I panted as I was running towards the forest. My heart raced as I found a perfect hiding place just behind this big tree. It wasn't big—it was huge! An elephant could fit behind it but not that I'm as big as an elephant. The tree concealed me from the danger I was about to encounter with its big trunk and all its green foliage. You couldn't see clearly in the forest because first of all it was called the Dark Forest which would mean—of course you should know that. Second the floras were somewhat compressed to make the forest look from the above like it was just one. Lastly, feral and perilous beasts meander here but that didn't stop me from running for my life and get eaten by one of those rather than getting captured by evil angels. I heard the sound of wings flapping but I didn't know where it was specifically. Darkness overshadowed my vision and I was struggling to see by closing and opening my eyes repeatedly. Minutes passed by and once more I listened if he was still there and there was nothing just complete silence. "It's clear." I told myself and stretched both my arms just like a zombie would do but I was just doing that so I won't hit anything or anyone. So I walked blindly for a couple of minutes but I couldn't feel the heat of the sun and that means I have to walk again. Five minutes passed, I bumped my face seven times on trees, tripped thrice, and tripped and then bumped my face on the tree once. That must have been that worst day of my life especially the tripping and then the bumping part. What was that? My face was already screaming for pain. Heedless trees! I hate you! I opened my eyes believing that I could see now and I was right. I could see my hands and the way out which was to the left. While I was humming my victory song and skipping to its music something got a hold of me and shoved my whole body towards it. His hands were big and strong, and I couldn't even move from his grip.

"Get your paws off of me!" I screamed.

"Shhhh." He told me.

"Don't hush me you devil! Get off!" I cried.

"Sky, it's me!" he exclaimed.

"I know it's you. Get off Adromalius! I surrender." He loosened his grip and I made a run for it but I wasn't able to separate our distances and he was already in front of me with his black wings

fluttering. I looked at him and it wasn't Adromalius. It was Kalona. He looked so heavenly with his messy obscure hair, topaz eyes, bloody red lips so kissable, flawless ivory skin, strapping body, and his wondrous black wings that I really wanted to have.

"Sky, you know you can't out run me right?" He asked sarcastically with a smug expression.

"It's because of those wings of yours. You're unfair don't you know that?" I pouted.

"That's what you always say plus didn't I tell you not to wander anywhere without my permission."

"I didn't ask because you never let me out of that prison you call home."

He sighed and his face worried.

"Okay Okay, you can bring me home." I surrendered and offered my hand so he can carry me home.

He instantly grabbed my hand and cradled me on his arms like I was some sort of defenseless baby without exerting any force.

"You're heavier now." He joked.

"Oh, is that right? Should I walk home alone then?"

"Never! I wouldn't allow myself to let you go with all those dangerous beasts." He reconsidered.

"I thought so." I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Oh, just wondering where is Adromalius? I thought he was the one following me."

"I sent him back there's some trouble in the kingdom" He replied and took off to the sky. The wind felt good on my skin and I felt calm again. I loved it when he carries me like this. Serene and simplicity struck my mind and I wanted to sleep.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked curious at what he meant by some trouble.

"Same old trouble with all the thieves and cats stuck on tress."

"I see."

"So…"

"Yes?"

"How did you escape from me again?"

"A good magician doesn't tell her secrets."

He laughed amused at my stubbornness.

"I can never get enough of you, don't you know that?" He tightened his grip as he descended to the Metheis River.

"If I say yes would that give me more credibility?" I tried my best to make the most innocent voice.

"No. Not a single percentage of credibility but nice try though. The innocent voice does take away the steam at times." He smiled.

"I thought I had you but my evil schemes never work."

"Try harder then." He kissed my forehead.

I stared at him until we were home but he never told me to stop staring. He always kept his cool and didn't want anybody to know his Achilles' heel even to me. I don't even think he even has that. He's perfect like his kingdom, Ethesius.

He landed on the back balcony to keep the current agenda inconspicuous to the people. I felt the marble floors and more resonance of flapping wings all around the kingdom which means I have to stay in this prison again. No more autonomy once more. I could hear somebody calling my name with so much dynamic that I backed towards Kalona.

"Your Highness, where have you been? I was exceedingly worried about you." She yelled.

"I'm fine Rhea just wanted to get some fresh air that's all." I smiled while gripping Kalona's arm because I didn't want to be alone with my excessively worried charwoman.

"For five hours?" she questioned. "More like a vacation." Rhea worked for the Theseith Noble Family for ten years now. She was a zealous plump woman, who had curly bronze hair, olive green eyes, and over protectiveness towards me.

The Theseith Noble Family was the symbol of honor and veneration of the kingdom. Kalona was the current king of Etheisus and he didn't look like a king at all. He disliked wearing those king drape-looking attires and the only thing he would consent on would be pants—only pants unless he was required to wear those rags. His kingly heritage never told him to follow the exact footsteps of his father like wearing the appropriate wardrobe for the throne but he was an imperative ruler. He always thought of his people and never would go on the trail of exploitation.

"Your Majesty, we need to hurry." Another soldier approached us carrying some kind scroll. He looked at me and gave slight bow.

"Okay, I'll be there." He replied to the soldier and then looked at me with compassionate eyes. "Sky, you better get ready okay?"

I just tightened my grip on his arm because I didn't want to alone with Rhea. She scared me more than the devil and plus she gave me the shivers. He sighed and patted my hair.

"She won't eat you." He murmured.

"Promise?" I smiled while raising my pinky.

"Promise." He reassured me and hooked his pinky to mine.

"Fine." I exhaled as I loosened my grip on Kalona's arm.

"Rhea, you can take her now." He informed.

"Thank you your Majesty. I'll take good care of her." She winked at me.

Kalona followed the guard towards the symposium hall where all meetings were held and I was heading opposite to him. Rhea was literally dragging me towards the main hall of the palace. It was swathed with different colors of slabs that gave it the imperial look. We walked towards the twin spiral staircase and Rhea didn't leave my side even though maids were supposed to use the other staircase. She knew what was on my mind which was escaping from her protective grasp. From the second floor I could see the maids rushing to finish the final touches for the Theseith Masquerade Ball. It was a ball for everyone and none was hindered not to attend. Golden ribbons were hanged from one side of the ceiling to other side that looked like flowing golden water. The alluring aroma of red roses gave me a token of beauty and malevolence that I actually liked.

"Rhea, can you let go of me now. I promise I won't go anywhere." I sighed.

"I'm not taking any chances plus you're never good at keeping promises." She grinned.

I just rolled my eyes and followed her like a prisoner I was right now. Nobody was in the hallway and I was a bit curious what truly is happening to Theseith. First it was Adromalius getting sent back for something, the scroll-looking thing, and now that no guards in the hallway policy.

"Mmm… Rhea, where are the guards?" I asked inquiringly.

She looked around and gave the same confused look as I did. "I have no initiative, your Highness. They might be downstairs waiting for the guests to arrive." She replied.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

The tall marble pillars with the black wings emblem which was made of pyrite. The black and white checkered floor made it seem that I was lost in the land of artifice and the night sky ceiling that glimmered with infinite stars which were shards of Azuran diamonds. In the hallway, surged the different portraits of Theseith Bloodlines from Valefor the mighty to Azza the strong. Azza, my most favored rulers from the rest and she's the only female ruler, which made me realize women could actually do better than men if we truly believe in ourselves. Her skin was as white as snow and I'm not talking about Snow White just to be sure we're on the focus and her complexion ever so captivating. She had a gentle smile that made me smile too just by looking at her portrait and her black long hair that looked like flowing water. While on the other hand, Valefor was an extremely thin old guy that seemed he hadn't eaten for days—even months well that was my theory. His face even showed the peasant look that I pitied so but well they get those black wings which well are rather mediocre to my taste. So what if you got some wings that is probably more capable of doing more pursuits than some normal person? Who would want those? Well technically speaking I would want

those! He even wore a long fox robe that must've felt itchy but knowing them in the past that must've given the people that affluent sense of living. Men those days were utterly atrocious no matter what the circumstances were. Centuries of history happened in those portraits and all of them were given the respect that they truly deserved.

We approached a tall white wooden door that only took Rhea one arm to move it while me on the other hand I had to ask one of the guards to help me with it. Why do they build these tall heavy doors if underachievers like me who can't even push it to open? All the rooms in the palace were different and nothing looked the same. My room was painted in the color beige that somewhat represented the sun and I do not worship the sun just to make it clear to everyone. I loved the dawn better than sunset because somehow the light gives me this tender feeling that I was a part of it and it was a part of who I am. The night never gave that sensation of happiness and only gave me the sense of nihility that I was some kind of stranger. UNWANTED.


End file.
